


Quidditch

by Ari_7



Series: Oneshots - Drarry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Draco Malfoy Apologizes, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy rivalry, Hogwarts Fifth Year, I think it's fifth year? I genuinely can't tell but that seems pretty likely, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Quidditch Rivalry, Snarky Pansy Parkinson, i wrote this a few years ago and found it on my wattpad, kissing on the quidditch pitch, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_7/pseuds/Ari_7
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Oneshots - Drarry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296026
Kudos: 21





	Quidditch

Everyone at Hogwarts was psyched for the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The two teams had been practicing ferociously in the days leading up to the game, and the fact that the seekers had Hogwarts's biggest rivalry was only fueling this.

At least, it appeared to be a rivalry. In some ways, it still was, but it was becoming more one sided.

Of course, when the two boys were younger, they were true enemies. They'd been constantly at eachother's throats: Hexing in the halls, relentlessly throwing insults, even so much as physical fights when teachers were sure to show up.

It wasn't until fifth year that Draco Malfoy's gay realization slapped him in the face. Of all people, it was none other than Harry Potter who helped him come to this conclusion.

"Stupid Potter, with his stupid pretty green eyes and stupid messy hair and stupid smile that spreads across his stupidly beautiful face-" Draco had suddenly stopped yet another of his rants. "Pansy, I am _so fucking gay_ ," he sighed. When she heard this, a grin spread across Pansy's face.

"Congratulations, you're officially the last to know. Well, second to last. I'm sure 'Stupid Potter,' as you call him, still hasn't figured it out yet."

Pansy was correct in her assumption. Harry "the oblivious" Potter was still in the dark about this. It wasn't relevant amongst the Gryffindors, so no one had mentioned it to him.

=■☆》||◇||《☆■=

Harry had spotted the snitch. He swiftly steered his broom towards it and stuck out his arm to catch it. He began to block out his surroundings, his only focus on the golden orb zipping around the field. Draco soon caught on to Harry's chase and scanned for the snitch, which happened to be directly between the two seekers.

Adrenaline pulsed through Draco's veins. He rushed towards the snitch, but Harry was speeding straight at him at an alarming rate. Both boys slowed down to avoid collision, but it wasn't nearly enough.

Draco had already made his decision. Harry, with his arm still stretched in front of him, was perfectly positioned. Draco seized the moment and abandoned the snitch. Instead, the boy reached forwards and gently grabbed the seeker at his jawline, effectively pulling him into a kiss. Harry melted into it before suddenly pulling back. The crowd was cheering, especially the Gryffindors. Draco winked at him, but the blond was too caught up with the kiss to notice the smirk on the Gryffindor's face. That's when Harry pulled his other arm from behind his back. Draco paled at the sight in front of him.

Harry had caught the snitch, and Gryffindor had won the match.

=■☆》||◇||《☆■=

The Slytherin team defeatedly made their way back to the common room. No one noticed the absence of the seeker. The players were much too absorbed with the loss to realize h it s absence.

On his way to Gryffindor tower for the after party, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. The raven haired boy turned, only to see Draco. The rest of the Gryffindors continued on without Harry as Draco pulled him from the group.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. For everything. I've been awful to you since first year, all because you didn't accept my stupid handshake. I should've told you sooner, but I never got around to it, and when I saw my chance today I just took it without thinking. Merlin, I'm such an idiot, I should've-" Draco was cut off by the sudden press of lips against his own.

When Harry backed out of the kiss, a sheepish grin had found its way to his face and he cupped the blond's face in his hand. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for."


End file.
